Electromagnets
Electromagnets are devices that act as magnets when electricity runs through them. In Club Penguin, 3 types are known, all designed by Gary the Gadget Guy, and only used in secret missions. Variants Electromagnet 1000 Blueprints of the Electromagnet 1000 appear in the form of an award, given to players upon completing mission 6 of the PSA, and returning to Gary his stolen blueprints of the Electromagnet 3000 from Herbert's Lair. The actual invention, whether invented or not, has never been seen in Club Penguin. The sketch on the blueprints has actually been changed. Originally, it included a coil with a wire going around it and connected to a battery. The new design features a magnet pulling a coin through a piece of cardboard. Electromagnet 2000 In the HQ during secret missions, an Invention Cabinet is located next to the entrance to the Gadget Room. One of the inventions stored there is the Electromagnet 2000. In mission 7 the player uses it to retrieve the missing spring of the Clock Tower. Parts *Battery *Rubber band *Wire *Magnet The wire is tied around the magnet. The battery is on top of the magnet, connected by a rubber band. Electromagnet 3000 The Electromagnet 3000 (referred to as Magnet 3000 in mission 10) was first seen in the Case of the Missing Coins, where Herbert operates it at the Gift Shop Rooftop. He used it to pull all the coins in the Coin Vault to the ceiling, and the agents then need to destroy the electromagnet to release the coins. In mission 6, blueprints of the invention can be seen in Herbert's Lair, and the player can return them to Gary in the end of the mission to win an award. In the end of mission 3, after the player tells Gary about the destroyed electromagnet, Gary says that it seemed familiar to him because he'd been working on a similar invention but its blueprints had been missing for some time. In Waddle Squad, the same electromagnet is used to trap Herbert. The agents deploy it at the Gift Shop, and use its powerful magnetic range to pull a trap at the nearby Night Club towards the wall while Herbert stands between them, in order to capture him. Parts *Huge magnet *"Powa Box" *Long wire *Pipe The long wire is tied onto the huge magnet and the two ends of the wire are connected to the Power Box. The pipe is stuck to the right side of the magnet. In Waddle Squad, a solar panel power unit is attached to power the electromagnet, instead of using the Powa Box. Trivia *The Electromagnet 1000 originally included a battery, but its blueprints have been replaced with a version only containing a magnet. Despite being called an electromagnet, its new version doesn't seem to contain any electric parts for creating or amplifying its magnetic field, and therefore it is not an actual electromagnet. Gallery Electromagnet 1000.PNG|Electromagnet 1000's old blueprints E. Magnet 3000 Blueprints.PNG|Electromagnet 3000's blueprints Names in other languages See also *List of Gary's Inventions Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Gary's inventions Category:PSA Category:Inventions